


[Арт] Офицеры иного мира

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), Fred1975



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Mystery Spot (Supernatural) Fusion, Art, Decembrist Revolt (1825), Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred1975/pseuds/Fred1975
Summary: В одном из писем отцу Сергей Муравьев-Апостол, сетует, что в полку ему почти не с кем общаться, здесь одни«officiers de l'autre monde»- если переводить по смыслу, то что-то вроде«офицеры иного круга общения», но если переводить в лоб -«офицеры иного мира». А что, если и правда так?Иллюстрации к  миди «Офицеры иного мира» из серии «По ту сторону»Внимание!Спойлеры к тексту!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга





	1. Офицеры иного мира: Голем и козодой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Голем в уездном городе Василькове, с которого все и началось. А также – козодой. При чем тут козодой, вы узнаете на этапе миди низкого рейтинга :-)  
>  **Размер изображений:** 1194х1280px


	2. Офицеры иного мира: Голем и козодой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Размер изображения:** 1500х1976px


	3. Офицеры иного мира: Золотой дракон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Два рисунка как «до», точнее, «в процессе»:-) и «после»  
>  **Размер изображений:** 1000х1336px

|   
---|---


End file.
